


Teen Idle

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde has had it with her messed up family. After being clean for so long, she gets out the alcohol again. Her brother catches her and the yelling wakes up the whole family. After a bit of screaming, it's decided that Rose is being taken to a Therapist, and she has bad history with them. Porrim Maryam's own daughter is having the same problems as Rose and nobody knew that a simple "how are things" could turn into something so beautiful.</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Homestuck, only this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Idle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saccharineSylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharineSylph/gifts).



I stare at the bottle of Vodka in front of me. I’ve been clean for three months now, is it really worth it? I shake my head and run my hands through my hair, just wanting to forget about everything for one night. Just one night won’t hurt. I reach for it but a booming voice makes me drop the bottle and it breaks. I look up and Dave is standing there, shaking, obviously upset. I open my mouth but can’t find the words to say. Dave does.

 

“What the hell were you thinking, Rose? It’s been, what, two months? Three? And now you’re just throwing all that effort away!” He’s shaking with anger. I should have stayed in my room. Now he’s so mad at me. And I can’t change anything now. I want to speak, but I don’t know what to say now. I just shake my head and I hear Mom walk in.

 

“Oh, Rosie… you can’t… oh-” She runs into the other room, probably to tell our Dad. In seconds, they’re screaming. This is why, Dave. This is what I wanted to forget tonight. And you just had to open your mouth. Dave turns to me and he’s glaring at me. Because it was not Dave’s fault, it was mine. Mom cried because of me. Mom and Dad are fighting because of me. This family is falling apart, because of me.

 

“Look what you did,” he almost growls. I purse my lips and just stare at him before running up to my room and collapsing on my bed. I try to make out what Mom and Dad are screaming at each other but they’re all the way downstairs. But it doesn’t matter, because Mom comes into my room and explains the whole fight in one sentence.

 

“Rose, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but we are… we… have decided you need to go to another therapist.”


End file.
